


Restless

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [27]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, Fix-Fic, Food Truck, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Sleeping Curse, Unversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: It's Riku and Lawrence's birthday and Granny finds herself with a new rival in Axel, while Roxas goes to see Archie.  In the past, Maleficent crashes a festival and threatens Aurora's kingdom, unless she puts herself under a sleeping curse, forcing her to consult Aqua, who, along with Ventus, have a problem of their own to deal with, when Vanitas crashes the party, too.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO — DAY                                

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          It’s RIKU and LAWRENCE’s Birthday.  MALEFICENT, DR. WHALE,       

          MR. AUDLEY, and LILY are also there.  Wrapping paper is          

          everywhere.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Alright, guys.  I’ve got something                     

                    for both of you.                                       

                                                                           

          She takes out two envelopes and hands them to them.  They        

          open them.                                                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    A twenty-five dollar gift card for                     

                    Granny’s.                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Don’t worry.  You won’t have to use                    

                    it for your party Sunday.                              

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          He puts it back into the envelope.                               

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE (cont’d)                            

                    Why can’t these things have braille                    

                    on them?                                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Well, you may not have to worry                        

                    about that for long.                                   

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    My gift to you — along with dad —                      

                    is one of my eyes.  Since we’re                        

                    twins, it should be compatible,                        

                    right?                                                 

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    You really don’t have to do that.                      

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I have two.  You have none.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              MR. AUDLEY                                   

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Alright, I think YOU need to get to                    

                    school!                                                

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          He gets up and exits with his adoptive father.                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    And I need to be getting to                            

                    Granny’s.                                              

                                                                           

          She gets up and exits.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER KITCHEN — DAY                                

                                                                           

          GRANNY and RUBY are cooking, when Lily enters and puts on        

          her apron.                                                       

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    You’re late.                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Sorry.  It’s my brothers’ Birthday.                    

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Alright, well, don’t let it happen,                    

                    when you’re a cop.  Take over.                         

                                                                           

          Lily nods and takes her place, while Granny grabs two plates     

          and exits into the dining area.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Granny sets the plates in front of EMMA and DAVID.  AURORA       

          and MULAN are next to them.                                      

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                         (to Aurora and Mulan)                             

                    I’ll be right back with —                              

                                                                           

          She sees something outside: a food truck with flames painted     

          on it.  It’s called "Got It Tenderized."  And there is a         

          LINE.  Half of the people in it are female.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY (cont’d)                              

                    Oh, HELL no!                                           

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Granny pushes her way through the crowd and walks up to the      

          window of the food truck.                                        

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    What is the meaning of this!?                          

                                                                           

          AXEL’s at the counter.                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    It’s a food truck.  You ever heard                     

                    of it?                                                 

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Yeah, I’ve heard of it.  I want to                     

                    know why yours is right outside my                     

                    diner.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Because that’s where I parked                          

                    it.  Look, if you have a problem,                      

                    take it up with the Mayor.  or the                     

                    Sheriff.                                               

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Oh you bet I will!                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He hands her an ear of corn.                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    My sous-chef makes the BEST corn!                      

                                                                           

          She knocks it out of his hand.                                   

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    GET THAT CORN OUT OF MY FACE!                          

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CAPITAL — DAY — FLASHBACK                

                                                                           

          Festival!  There is so much going on!  Games, performers,        

          food!  It looks like a renaissance faire but, your know,         

          real.  Half the PEOPLE there are female.  VENTUS and AQUA        

          walk through the town.                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I don’t understand why we’re                           

                    stopping here.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Because there’s food —                                 

                                                                           

          She buys a pair of ears of corn from a VENDOR and hands one      

          to Ven.                                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    — and fun.                                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I feel like you should have said                       

                    those the other way around.                            

                                                                           

          He takes a bite.                                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Oh, this is really good corn.                          

                         (to the vendor)                                   

                    You should be very proud!                              

                                                                           

          The vendor smiles and nods back at him.                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Ooh!  A fortune-teller!                                

                                                                           

          She runs up to a tent, and Ven reluctantly follows.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORTUNE-TELLER’S TENT — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          A HOODED FORTUNE-TELLER is shuffling cards in front of a         

          crystal ball.  She looks like one of the Shamans in the          

          Mario RPGs.  Her ASSISTANT stands nearby, looking rather         

          bored.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    Three bronze for a                                     

                    fortune.  Disclaimer —                                 

                                                                           

          He points to a nearby sign and reads it aloud:                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    For entertainment purposes                             

                    only.  Miss Vivian is not an actual                    

                    seer.                                                  

                                                                           

          Aqua hands him six bronze pieces.                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    One each!                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Oh, thanks.                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Oh, come on, it’ll be fun!                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Then, can I just...look around for                     

                    myself?  Play some games?                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                    I’ll start with the blue-haired                        

                    one.                                                   

                                                                           

          She gestures Aqua to come over.  She sits down opposite her.     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Oh, you’re about Ven’s age!                            

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                         (referring to her assistant)                      

                    Yeah, my parents made my older                         

                    brother tag along with me, but...                      

                                                                           

          He and Ven are equally bored.  Ven is eating his corn.           

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN (cont’d)                              

                    Let’s see...                                           

                                                                           

          She throws three cars face down and waves her hands over the     

          crystal ball.  It glows.  Almost blindingly.  When the light     

          clears the cards have been flipped over.  Vivian looks at        

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN (cont’d)                              

                    I see great riches in your                             

                    future!  Next!                                         

                                                                           

          Ven takes Aqua’s place, and Vivian does her fortune-telling      

          thing again.  Cards, glowing crystal ball, flip.                 

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN (cont’d)                              

                    Oh my...                                               

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                    You are one without darkness.                          

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Well, that’s good!                                     

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                    No.  Darkness balances light.  And                     

                    it will be your undoing.  Have a                       

                    nice day!                                              

                                                                           

          Ven is absolutely stunned.  In fear.  Aqua grabs his             

          shoulders and helps him out of his chair.                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Okay!  Let’s go.                                       

                                                                           

          She pats his back, and they leave.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CAPITAL — DAY                            

                                                                           

          Aqua leads Ven away from the tent.                               

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Hey, this was YOUR idea!                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah, uh, go play your games or                        

                    whatever.                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Finally!                                               

                                                                           

          He runs off.  Aqua takes a bite of corn, before noticing a       

          weapons shop.  The BLACKSMITH is hammering out a shield.         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Nice craftsmanship.                                    

                                                                           

                              BLACKSMITH                                   

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Although, I, personally, would use                     

                    a bit more convex.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BLACKSMITH                                   

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Ven throws a horseshoe at a peg, landing a hit.  This is the     

          fourth horseshoe on the peg.                                     

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          The GAMERUNNER hands him some bronze coins.                      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          As he walks away, trumpets sound from near the castle.  He       

          turns toward it.  At the weapons shop, Aqua takes a break        

          from hammering a shield to turn toward the castle,               

          herself.  Near the castle, the TRUMPETERS lower their            

          trumpets.                                                        

                                                                           

          QUEEN BRIAR ROSE, Princess Aurora, and PRINCE PHILLIP step       

          out.                                                             

                                                                           

                              TRUMPETER #1                                 

                    Hail to the Queen!                                     

                                                                           

                              TRUMPETER #2                                 

                    Hail to the Princess Aurora!                           

                                                                           

          Everyone cheers.  Briar tries to calm them down.                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Thank you.  Thank you.                                 

                                                                           

          The cheering subsides.                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Four months ago, my husband King                       

                    Stefan was killed in a fire                            

                    breathed by Maleficent.  We felt it                    

                    best to...delay my daughter’s                          

                    wedding.                                               

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Today, I am proud to announce that                     

                    the Royal Wedding is back on!                          

                                                                           

          There is much applause.  At the weapons shop, the fire picks     

          up.                                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Oh dear!                                               

                                                                           

          She summons her keyblade and shoots a splash of water at         

          it.  But nothing.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          The fire turns green and flies out of the stove, over the        

          crowd, who screams.  Ven chases after it, and it ends up         

          landing right at Briar’s feet, where it flares up.  When it      

          subsides, Maleficent is in its place.                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What a glittering assemblage you                       

                    have here!  Royalty, nobility, the                     

                    gentry, even the rabble!  I can’t                      

                    even fathom how it was so hard for                     

                    me to get in.                                          

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    You weren’t wanted.                                    

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Let me handle this.                                    

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Not much.  Just to bestow...a                          

                    warning.  You see, I felt so                           

                    slighted, so...distressed by what I                    

                    had assumed to have been a mere                        

                    oversight that...I can’t just let                      

                    it go!                                                 

                         (smiles, then, shouting)                          

                    WHAT I have in store for you — for                     

                    ALL of you — is FAR worse than                         

                    ANYTHING you have EVER seen                            

                    before.  I will burn this kingdom                      

                    to the ground!  In three days’                         

                    time.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Maleficent, we did not mean to                         

                    offend.  The Captain of the Guard                      

                    felt it necessary to, given your                       

                    act of regicide, keep you away from                    

                    the festivities.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It what way was that not meant to                      

                    offend?  I’ve seen you in combat,                      

                    Briar.  You could take on ANY of                       

                    your soldiers, yet you couldn’t                        

                    convince them to just let me                           

                    in?  I’ll tell you what: I’ll make                     

                    you a deal.                                            

                                                                           

          She waves her staff, and a bottle appears in her hand.           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Remember this?                                         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                         (small laugh)                                     

                    A sleeping curse.  If that’s what                      

                    it’ll take, I’ll —                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Oh, it’s not for you!  Consider it                     

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          She looks at Aurora.                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    — a wedding gift.                                      

                                                                           

          Aurora is taken aback by this.                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                         (laughs)                                          

                    That’s right!                                          

                                                                           

          She hands Aurora the bottle.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Before the sun sets on the third                       

                    day, put this on the spindle of a                      

                    spinning wheel and prick your                          

                    finger.  If are asleep by the time                     

                    I return — and I WILL know – I                         

                    shall spare your...pathetic, little                    

                    kingdom.                                               

                                                                           

          Suddenly, a bunch of purple creatures with pink, lightning       

          bolty antennae zip around through the air, landing on the        

          fairground.  They are joined by a group of red spinning tops     

          with plant bulbs poking adorning them.                           

                                                                           

          Each of these bulbs have a pink flower atop them and two         

          thorny vines — arms.  An unkindness of armored ravens then       

          fly in.  All of these creatures have red eyes.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    I swear, that’s not me.                                

                                                                           

          She turns into a dragon and flies away.  Meanwhile, Aqua is      

          busy fighting a bunch of the purple creatures, who dodge her     

          attacks by sinking into to the ground.  Ven runs up to her.      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    What’s going on!?                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Help me fight off these creatures.                     

                                                                           

          Briar runs up to them and summons her keyblade.                  

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Need a third?                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          Ven points at something in the distance.                         

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Look!                                                  

                                                                           

          Aqua looks at it.  It’s VANITAS, walking through the chaos,      

          seemingly unbothered by what’s going on.                         

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    That’s him.                                            

                                                                           

          He starts to run after him.                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    VEN!                                                   

                                                                           

          He stops and looks at her.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Leave him to me.  You and the Queen                    

                    can take care of this issue.                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    But –                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Ventus!                                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (defeated)                                        

                    Alright...                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He hangs his head, as he walks back toward them.  Back at        

          the castle, Aurora and Phillip are helping the crowd get         

          into the castle.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Everybody, get in!  Come on!  Come                     

                    on!                                                    

                                                                           

          Aqua walks up to Vanitas.                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What are YOU doing here?                               

                                                                           

          He tilts his head and summons his keyblade.  They charge         

          toward eachother, and CLANG!  They exchange a few blows,         

          then he backflips.  CLANG!  She cartwheels around, because       

          that’s what she does.  CLANG!  The exchange some more blows.     

                                                                           

          Some of the ravens fly toward Briar and Ven, who are busy        

          knocking some of those plant creatures at eachother, like        

          tops.  Noticing them about to attack Ven, Briar sends a          

          blast of lightning toward the unkindness.                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Whoa.  Thanks!                                         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Nothing of it.                                         

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Watch out!                                             

                                                                           

          He fires a ball of, well, fire behind her, hitting one of        

          those plant creatures.  Then, some of those purple things        

          zip into place.  Ven and Briar stand back to back,               

          orbiting,as they fire blasts at the creatures.                   

                                                                           

          CLANG!  Aqua and Vanitas continue to battle.  She kicks off      

          a beam holding up the now-tattered curtain to a stage and        

          spins toward her opponent, extending her keyblade past her       

          head.                                                            

                                                                           

          She hits him squarely in the chest, knocking him down and        

          sending him sliding backward.  Meanwhile she lands on her        

          own two feet.  He gets up and slides — IN THE FREAKING AIR       

          — toward her, swinging his keyblade, once he reaches her.        

                                                                           

          She dodges the attack, and sweeps the leg.  But he doesn’t       

          fall over.  Instead, he counters the attack by locking her       

          ankle in his and flipping her.  She quickly recovers and she     

          throws a punch, which he blocks.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They exchange a few more punches, blocking them and flipping     

          eachother over.  She backflips and lands by balancing on her     

          hand, kicking her opponent, as she does so.  Once he falls       

          over, she hops back up.                                          

                                                                           

          Meanwhile, Briar and Ven are surrounded.                         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    It’s no use!  There’s too many!                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Uhh...                                                 

                                                                           

          He looks up and sees an unstructurally-sound beam hanging        

          above them, holding a giant sign that says                       

          "FESTIVAL."  That’s to the point.  He smirks at it and fires     

          fire at the beam, snapping it, allowing the sign to come         

          crashing down.                                                   

                                                                           

          It lands on many of the creatures surrounding them, making       

          their job a little easier.                                       

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Nice quick thinking.                                   

                         (noticing a purple creature)                      

                    Hah!                                                   

                                                                           

          She slashes at it, destroying it.  Meanwhile, Vanitas fires      

          some dark lightning from his keyblade at Aqua, who blocks it     

          with some lightning of her own.  The bolts converge into a       

          ball, which goes back and forth between the two, as each         

          struggles to overcome the other.                                 

                                                                           

          She sidesteps slowly toward the stage, and he follows.  Then     

          as she goes behind it, they both raise their weapons, to         

          prevent the stage from blocking their attacks, by making         

          them arch over it.                                               

                                                                           

          Then she smirks.  He tilts his head, and she flips her           

          keyblade, releasing it from the attack, and ducks.  His          

          lightning hits the curtain, burning most of it off, allowing     

          it to fall on top of him.                                        

                                                                           

          She whips her keyblade, and it flips over and ties before        

          slamming onto the ground.  All the creatures disappear, to       

          Briar and Ven’s surprise, and Aqua walks up to her               

          opponent.  But when she grabs the curtain, it’s empty.           

                                                                           

          So, she throws it aside.                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE WAR ROOM — DAY                    

                                                                           

          Aqua, Ven, Briar, Aurora, and Phillip are standing around a      

          table.  Aqua slams an opened scroll on the table.                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    We’ve been studying these creatures                    

                    for fourteen years.  We called them                    

                    "The Unversed."                                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Unversed?                                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (nods)                                            

                    From what we know, they appear to                      

                    flock around — and amplify —                           

                    negative emotions.                                     

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Maleficent’s anger...She never used                    

                    to be like this.  Sure, she was...a                    

                    bit of a rebel, caused a little                        

                    destruction, now and then —                            

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    She killed father!                                     

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Water under the bridge.  He had it                     

                    coming.  This?  This is something                      

                    else.  It’s a whole new level                          

                    of...fury.  Revenge.  She has NEVER                    

                    intentionally hurt anyone I cared                      

                    about.  Even my sleeping curse was                     

                    an accident.                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    An ACCIDENT!?  Are you APOLOGIZING                     

                    for her!?                                              

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    It’s a long story...                                   

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    You were saying?                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    The ones we encountered we call                        

                    Floods —                                               

                                                                           

          She points to a drawing of the purple thing.                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    — Thornbites —                                         

                                                                           

          She points to a drawing of the plant creature.                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    — and Archravens.                                      

                                                                           

          She points to a drawing of the armored raven.                    

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    What should we do, if they continue                    

                    to show up?                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Keep staving them off.                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    If Maleficent is indeed                                

                    being...affected by                                    

                    these...Unversed, is it possible                       

                    to...relieve her of                                    

                    their...influence on her?                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Hard to say.  I know this much:                        

                    Giving her what she wants...will                       

                    weaken their control over her.                         

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Giving her pride!?  Satisfaction!?                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    No.  Contentment.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE HALLWAY — DAY                     

                                                                           

          Briar follows Aurora, as she storms down a hallway.              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    She’s already ruined my wedding,                       

                    once before.  I’m NOT letting her                      

                    do it again!                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Aurora...                                              

                                                                           

          Aurora stops and turns around to face her mother.  They each     

          stand below different paintings, positioned on opposite ends     

          of a doorway, yards apart.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What!?  You want me give in!?  To                      

                    put myself under this — this                           

                    sleeping curse!?                                       

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Curses can be broken.                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    And kingdoms can’t be rebuilt!?                        

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    People will die!  Your SUBJECTS                        

                    will die!                                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Then we should stand up to                             

                    Maleficent and fight her!  Not                         

                    just...comply with her                                 

                    wishes!  THAT’S how she gains                          

                    influence over us!  THAT’S how she                     

                    wins!  Are you trying to tell me                       

                    that we are incapable of slaying a                     

                    dragon?  I bet Phillip could take                      

                    her down just by...throwing his                        

                    sword!                                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    If you think that’s possible, then                     

                    go ahead.  Maleficent made it clear                    

                    this is YOUR decision.  But                            

                    whatever decision you make will be                     

                    your legacy.  But keep in mind: The                    

                    needs of the many outweigh the                         

                    needs of the few.  Or the one.                         

                                                                           

          Aurora dismisses this and walks off.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY – PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Ruby has just served Aurora and Mulan their food.  Emma and      

          David are eating.                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (to Granny)                                       

                    What was that all about?                               

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Yeah.  You’re late.                                    

                                                                           

          Granny glares at her granddaughter.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    We’re at war.                                          

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Are we?  Well, in that case...                         

                                                                           

          She takes a bite.                                                

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Emma, you need to tell this guy he                     

                    can’t just park his truck outside                      

                    my diner!                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Mm...no, I think I’m just gonna let                    

                    it go.                                                 

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    You’re still salty, because I                          

                    kicked you out of my B-and-B!                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m not all that’s salty.                              

                                                                           

          She points to her food, prompting a disapproving look from       

          the chef.                                                        

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Look, we’ll tell him to move his                       

                    truck down the street, if it                           

                    bothers you that much.                                 

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    That’s the LEAST you could do!                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We’re not going to tell Axel he                        

                    can’t operate his business!  He got                    

                    a permit and everything!                               

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Come on, Granny!  a little friendly                    

                    competition never hurt anyone!  It                     

                    might just help!                                       

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    I’m going to Regina.                                   

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    You do that.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MAYOR’S OFFICE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Granny and REGINA are standing in the middle of the office.      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You want me to do what!?                               

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    You heard me.                                          

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    No!  Axel has every right to sell                      

                    food as you!  Besides, people may                      

                    need to get food, when they’re far                     

                    from your diner.  You don’t have                       

                    any issues with any of the other                       

                    places.                                                

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    THEY’RE not blocking my diner with                     

                    a hideous truck!                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’ve tried some of Axel’s food;                        

                    it’s quite good.                                       

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    You’re kidding me.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CAPITAL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK              

                                                                           

          In a forested area, Vivian and her brother are heading into      

          town, carrying their tent and things on their backs.  He is      

          counting money.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    Looks like we made a good bit.                         

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                    "We!?"                                                 

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    You.                                                   

                                                                           

          A Flood zips up in front of them.                                

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                    What the?                                              

                                                                           

          An Archraven flies up to them and starts pecking Vivian’s        

          brother’s head, causing him to drop the money.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          Hey tries to shoo it away, while his sister tries to kick        

          the Flood away.  Vanitas then steps out from behind a tree.      

                                                                           

                              VIVIAN                                       

                    Hey, you’re the guy that attacked                      

                    the festival.                                          

                                                                           

          He tilts his head.                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE GUEST ROOM — NIGHT                

                                                                           

          Ven is hopping between two beds, while Aqua is looking at        

          the scroll.                                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Ven, do be careful.                                    

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          She looks at him.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    If you’re going to hop, stay on                        

                    your bed.  Don’t hop between                           

                    them.  It’s safer that way.                            

                                                                           

          He lands sitting down, cross-legged.                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    You’re no fun.                                         

                                                                           

          Aurora enters.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Aqua, can we speak?  Alone?                            

                                                                           

          Aqua sets the scroll down and gets up.                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Sure.                                                  

                         (to Ven)                                          

                    Don’t even think about it.                             

                                                                           

          Once they exit, Ven gets up and hops over to the other bed.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE HALLWAY — NIGHT                   

                                                                           

          Aqua and Aurora are walking.                                     

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What would you have me do?                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    About what?  Maleficent?                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I want to protect my people, but                       

                    not at a personal cost.                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Sometimes, you have to make                            

                    sacrifices.                                            

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    You speak like someone, who some                       

                    experience.                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Ven’s my son.  He cannot                               

                    know.  Noone can.  His father and I                    

                    had to raise him as an apprentice.                     

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

          They continue walking.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    If were you, I’d put myself under                      

                    the curse.  But I’d make sure she’d                    

                    keep her word and not harm anyone.                     

                                                                           

          And stop again.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    But I can’t just sit there!                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Her vendetta is not with your                          

                    kingdom.  It’s with you.                               

                                                                           

          Aurora looks into her eyes, a bit confused.                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Perhaps, tomorrow you should get to                    

                    know your subjects.  Meet those who                    

                    will be affected, if you do not                        

                    help them.  You’re not dealing with                    

                    just a kingdom.  It’s every single                     

                    person who lives here.  Each person                    

                    — each INDIVIDUAL – has their OWN                      

                    life that will be IMPACTED!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CAPITAL — DAY                            

                                                                           

          Aurora and Aqua are walking through town.  Ven is skipping       

          between the puddles behind them.  Oh, right.  It is raining.     

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Could we do this, when it’s not                        

                    raining?                                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It shows more character.  More                         

                    humility.                                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Oh, I’m humiliated!                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Not humiliation.  Humility.  It                        

                    humbles you.                                           

                                                                           

          Vivian’s brother runs up to them.                                

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    Your Highness!  Thank                                  

                    goodness!  Something terrible has                      

                    happened!                                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    Let’s see what you can do.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION HOUSE — DAY                              

                                                                           

          Aurora, Aqua, and Vivian’s brother are surrounding a             

          bed.  Vivian is lying on it.  Lifeless.  A few feet away,        

          Ven is looking around.                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Did Maleficent do this?                                

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    No.  The masked man who attacked                       

                    the festival.                                          

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    He killed a friend of mine,                            

                    too.  And my other friend’s                            

                    brother.                                               

                                                                           

          Vivian’s brother and Aurora look at him.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    How did he do it?                                      

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    He ripped out her heart and crushed                    

                    it.  Said she knew too much.  Told                     

                    you the truth.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Too much about what?                                   

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    Him.                                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Where are your parents?                                

                                                                           

                              ASSISTANT                                    

                    Making funeral arrangements.                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I can’t possibly imagine...                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CAPITAL — DAY                            

                                                                           

          Aurora bursts out of the house, slams the door behind her        

          and leans against it, clutching her chest, crying.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          ROXAS is walking down the street.  He enters Any Given           

          Sundae.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ANY GIVEN SUNDAE — DAY                                      

                                                                           

          Roxas walks up to the counter.  DOPEY is behind it.              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Hey, Dopey!                                            

                                                                           

          Dopey smiles back at him.                                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I’ll have the usual.                                   

                                                                           

          He hands him some money, and Dopey scoops up a cone of           

          sea-salt ice cream.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Roxas walks down the street, eating his ice cream, until he      

          reaches Archie’s office.  He enters.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARCHIE’S OFFICE — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Roxas is seated on the couch, eating his ice cream.  ARCHIE      

          is seated in his chair, opposite him.                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    It’s like I have these holes in my                     

                    memory, right?  From my time in the                    

                    Organization.  And anything before                     

                    that is just blank.                                    

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    So, you only remember a year of                        

                    your life?                                             

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Not even and more.                                     

                                                                           

          Archie is confused.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    The real reason I came to you, Dr.                     

                    Hopper, is that each day, I                            

                    remember more and more iterations                      

                    of my time in that simulation.  And                    

                    it’s just blurring together.  It’s                     

                    hard to keep things straight.  It’s                    

                    like — Can you hold this?                              

                                                                           

          He extends his ice cream cone to Archie.                         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Uh, sure.                                              

                                                                           

          He takes it.                                                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Picture a filmstrip.  With                             

                    seven.  Each frame represents a                        

                    day.  But –                                            

                                                                           

          He slams the palms of his hands together.                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    All these different takes of the                       

                    same, seven-frame shot are being                       

                    pressed together.  And, when                           

                    they’re run through the projector,                     

                    you just get this messy, blurry                        

                    image.  It’s making it hard to                         

                    sleep.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          He hands Roxas back his ice cream.                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    You know —                                             

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    — this reminds me of when the                          

                    first Curse was broken.  Everybody                     

                    had two sets of memories.  Two                         

                    lives.  One was their real                             

                    memories, their lives in the                           

                    Enchanted Forest.  Who they really                     

                    were.  The others were the memories                    

                    the Curse created for them.  They                      

                    had a whole life that was                              

                    fabricated for them, and they still                    

                    remembered it.  For confidentiality                    

                    reasons, I talk about myself, as an                    

                    example.                                               

                                                                           

          He takes out a whiteboard, sets it up, then takes out a          

          marker and uncaps it.  He draws to parallel lines, the top       

          one longer than the bottom, and connects them at the shorter     

          one’s end.  He writes notes as he speaks:                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                    My parents...were con                                  

                    artists.  Thieves.  They made me                       

                    pickpocket people, while they kept                     

                    them distracted.  Rumpelstiltskin                      

                    gave me a potion to turn them into                     

                    puppets, but —                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                         (crying)                                          

                    They tricked me into it to this                        

                    sweet, young couple.  So I asked                       

                    the Blue fairy to turn me into a                       

                    cricket, so I could...atone.  So I                     

                    could...take care of him.                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    You were Jiminy Cricket, and he was                    

                    Geppetto.                                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Yeah.  Meanwhile, Archie Hopper got                    

                    his Masters from Mostonian and his                     

                    Doctorate from Stanforth in                            

                    eighty-seven.  Which was after the                     

                    Curse, but okay.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          Archie caps his marker.                                          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    I am determined to help you                            

                    separate the filmstrips of your                        

                    memory, just like I helped the                         

                    townsfolk all those years ago.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE WAR ROOM — NIGHT —                

          FLASHBACK                                                        

                                                                           

          Phillip and Briar are seated at the table, when Aurora,          

          Aqua, and Ven enter.                                             

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    How was you excursion?                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    We need to do something.  Today, I                     

                    met a man who lost his sister last                     

                    night.  The man who attacked the                       

                    festival killed her before his own                     

                    eyes.  It really made me think                         

                    about what’s at stake.  About how                      

                    people could be hurt.                                  

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    So, you’re going to put yourself                       

                    under the curse?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Not without a fight.  Our soldiers                     

                    will guard the castle.  But you?  I                    

                    want you out.                                          

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Sleep is Maleficent’s                                  

                    specialty.  If anything happens, we                    

                    need you to be able to ride into                       

                    the castle.  We need you awake.                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Ven and I will patrol the town.                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    That way, in case any Unversed show                    

                    up, we’ll able to take of ’em.                         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Alright.  It seems like a sound                        

                    plan.  I’ll get a spinning wheel                       

                    and a bed and set them up in the                       

                    Great Hall.                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CAPITAL — SUNSET – FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          The sun sets over rolling, green hills, as Maleficent flies      

          around.  She lands atop a building and transforms into a         

          fairy.  She watches the COMMONERS walk around.  Half of them     

          are female.  Aqua and Ven notice her.                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    MALEFICENT!                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Oh, take a nap!                                        

                                                                           

          She waves her staff, and the whole town falls asleep.  She       

          then turns back into a dragon and flies toward the castle.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE GREAT HALL — SUNSET               

                                                                           

          Aurora and Briar are standing near a bed sitting in the          

          middle of a gazebo-like structure.  The former, wearing her      

          purple dress from OUaT-201 is fiddling with the bottle of        

          sleeping curse.  Near the bed is a spinning wheel.               

                                                                           

          Maleficent crashes through the ceiling.                          

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Maleficent turns back into a fairy.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    Well, you’re up late.                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I hope you can forgive me.                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I’ll give you one last chance to                       

                    prick yourself.  If you don’t, I’ll                    

                    burn this kingdom down, starting                       

                    with the capital.  And don’t bother                    

                    calling your soldiers.  Or your new                    

                    friends.  They’re all asleep.                          

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Well, I suppose the whole town                         

                    is!  Now, tell me: Where’s                             

                    your...sweet prince?                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CAPITAL — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Phillip rides into town, past the sleeping townsfolk, and        

          toward the castle.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Aurora walks around the bed, sliding her fingers on it.          

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    If I prick myself, you promise not                     

                    to harm ANYONE?                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Of course.  I’m a woman of my                          

                    word.  As a matter of fact, I’ll do                    

                    you one better.  I, Maleficent,                        

                    Dark Mistress of All Evil, vow to                      

                    become the PROTECTOR of                                

                    your...enchanted dominion.                             

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Protector?                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    That’s right.  No harm shall come                      

                    to your kingdom under my                               

                    watch.  Not from me.  Nor anyone                       

                    else.  And like I said, I’m a woman                    

                    of my word.  But it’s only good, if                    

                    you put yourself under this                            

                    sleeping curse.                                        

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    And if it’s broken?                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    IF it’s broken, that will change                       

                    nothing about our agreement.  I                        

                    will continue to serve as your                         

                    protector.  But that’s a big if.                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Very well.                                             

                                                                           

          She opens the bottle and moves to pour it on the spindle,        

          when Phillip burst through the doors.                            

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    HEY!                                                   

                                                                           

          He throws his sword at Maleficent, who transforms into a         

          dragon and breathes fire through it, onto him.                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (crying)                                          

                    NOOOOO!                                                

                                                                           

          Maleficent turns back into a fairy.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Relax, he’s alive.                                     

                                                                           

          The fire clears.  In Phillip’s place is the Yao Guai.  And       

          the sword is gone.                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Just a bit...beastly.                                  

                                                                           

          She laughs loudly, as Phillip runs away, in a primal             

          rampage.  Once he’s gone:                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Now, where were we?                                    

                                                                           

          Aurora finally pours the curse on the spindle and pricks         

          herself.  Immediately, she falls onto the floor, into a deep     

          sleep, and thorny vines sprout out of the spinning wheel, up     

          the gazebo, and along the floors, pushing Briar away.            

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    What is this!?                                         

                                                                           

          Maleficent pushes her way through the vines that Briar           

          cannot seem to bypass — not even by cutting them with her        

          keyblade — and picks up Aurora.                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    A little something I like to                           

                    call..."Reverse Blood                                  

                    Magic."  Anyone related to Princess                    

                    Aurora cannot pass these                               

                    vines.  Oh!                                            

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    I guess that would include                             

                    you!  And with her beloved trapped                     

                    in that form, who could possibly                       

                    awaken her?                                            

                                                                           

          Mulan?  Anyway, Maleficent turns into a dragon and flies         

          away.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ARCHIE’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                         

                                                                           

          Roxas is now writing on the whiteboard, and Archie is back       

          in his chair.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Okay, so I vividly remember my very                    

                    last iteration.  All the weird                         

                    things that happened, Naminé, all                      

                    of that I remember.  But the stuff                     

                    before that...                                         

                                                                           

          He shakes his head.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    It’s all a blur.  I mean, more                         

                    recent is more vivid, and I                            

                    remember stuff in reverse-order,                       

                    but...I don’t know.  I remember                        

                    something about it raining one time                    

                    we tried to go to the beach.                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Write that down.  Actually —                           

                                                                           

          He gets up, walks to his desk, and opens a drawer.               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                    I am going to give you something.                      

                                                                           

          He takes out a notebook.                                         

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    They had me keep a diary in the                        

                    Organization.  Don’t have it                           

                    anymore.                                               

                                                                           

          Archie hands him the notebook.                                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Well, now you have a new one.  I                       

                    want you to, whenever you recall                       

                    something, write it down.  Write                       

                    down EVERYTHING you can.  Any                          

                    connections you can make to other                      

                    memories, if you can remember how                      

                    old it is, ANY of that.  The day of                    

                    the week.  Here.                                       

                                                                           

          He hands him a pencil.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE (cont’d)                              

                    Start by copying down what you have                    

                    up there.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He copies down his notes from the whiteboard.                    

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    Next week, we’ll discuss what                          

                    you’ve written down.  And I’ll get                     

                    you a new notebook, whenever you                       

                    need it.  But keep it with you,                        

                    wherever you go.                                       

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What if I remember something, when                     

                    I can’t write it down, like when                       

                    I’m at band?                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIE                                       

                    At your earliest convenience, write                    

                    whatever you can.  It’s better than                    

                    nothing.  And if you forget, that’s                    

                    okay.  I’m sure it’ll come back to                     

                    you, eventually.                                       

                                                                           

          Roxas nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED DOMINION CASTLE GROUNDS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK       

                                                                           

          Everyone in town wakes up, including Aqua and                    

          Ven.  Phillip’s horse gallops toward them from the castle,       

          ridden by Briar.  It stops, and she disembarks.                  

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Alright.  If what you say is true,                     

                    we need to go Maleficent’s                             

                    fortress, NOW.                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I agree.                                               

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Do you need horses?  I can lead you                    

                    there.                                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    We’re good.  We have our...own                         

                    modes of transportation.                               

                                                                           

          He smirks.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN BASE – NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Briar rides up to the Forbidden Mountain, and Aqua and Ven       

          fly in on their gliders.  Both are armored.  All three           

          disembark at the edge of the sea, and the latter two’s           

          armors disappear.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (to Briar)                                        

                    How do we get in?                                      

                                                                           

          Briar pulls a branch and a pile of rocks at the base of the      

          mountain roll into the sea, forming a path.  She smirks, and     

          Aqua raises her eyebrow back.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. THE BACKSIDE OF THE WATER — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          Briar, Aqua, and Ven are already climbing up, in that order.     

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Follow my path EXACTLY.                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    How do you know your way up?                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    I used to live here.                                   

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Maleficent and I were in love.                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    I was betrothed to King Stefan, the                    

                    Square-Jawed.  And I had no way out                    

                    of it.  Destroyed Mal to let me                        

                    go.  Destroyed us both.                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    How long were you together?                            

                                                                           

          She stops, and they do the same.                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Watch out!                                             

                                                                           

          A Flood zips around, and she slashes it with her keyblade.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Unversed.                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Looks like we have the right idea.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Roxas exits Archie’s office and spots Axel’s truck.  He          

          walks up to it.  Granny is there, arguing with Archie.           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Look, I don’t want to be your                          

                    enemy.  We could have a wonderful                      

                    partnership.                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    If you think any of my food is                         

                    gonna be in that...thing, you’ve                       

                    got another thing coming!                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Axel?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Hey, Roxas!  What’ll it be?                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    What do you recommend?                                 

                                                                           

          The SOUS-CHEF steps into the window.  It’s the same person       

          as the corn vendor.                                              

                                                                           

                              SOUS-CHEF                                    

                    Try the corn.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Alright, then.  One ear of corn.                       

                                                                           

          The sous-chef hands him an ear, and he bites it.                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, this amazing!                                      

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (to Granny)                                       

                    You hear that?  "Amazing!"                             

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Take it elsewhere, Axel.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    You REALLY know how to rain on my                      

                    parade.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Speaking of parade —                                   

                                                                           

          Roxas turns around and Aqua walks up to him.                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Roxas has band practice.                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          He runs off.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I need to be getting there, myself,                    

                    but I thought I’d grab a quick                         

                    buffalo chicken sandwich.                              

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    Coming right up.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Oh.  You thought I was talking to                      

                    you!                                                   

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Not on my menu.                                        

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    It IS on mine.  Just sayin’...                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Fine.                                                  

                         (to Granny)                                       

                    Sorry.                                                 

                                                                           

          Granny goes into her diner.                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Just watch out, Axel.  I hope I                        

                    don’t have to remind you that water                    

                    douses fire.                                           

                                                                           

          Axel hand her her sandwich, and she walks away.                  

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Noted.  Master.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT – FLASHBACK                      

                                                                           

          The door flies open, and Aqua, Briar, and Ven enter.  Briar      

          notices a spinning wheel in the room.  She then turns her        

          attention to Maleficent, who is crawling on the floor, a         

          glowing, crimson haze emanating from her face.                   

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Maleficent!                                            

                                                                           

          She runs up to her and bends down to help her up.                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Briar...                                               

                                                                           

          Unable to get up, she collapses into Briar’s arms, albeit        

          still conscious.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Mal, listen to me.  You’re under                       

                    some kind of dark                                      

                    enchantment.  It’s amplifying your                     

                    negative emotions.  Look.  Look,                       

                    look!                                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent looks up at Briar’s face.  Briar smiles at her.       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Help me.                                               

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

          She kisses her, and — FWOOSH! — a rainbow shockwave flies        

          from her lips.  Immediately, Maleficent pushes off of her        

          and stands up, her arms outstretched behind her, as she          

          looks up, the crimson haze flowing into her nose.                

                                                                           

          Briar gets up and steps back, in shock.  Maleficent screams,     

          and the haze flows out of her mouth into the spinning            

          wheel.  It reassembles itself into a giant, red Unversed,        

          using its spindle as one arm and its wheel as the other.         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE (cont’d)                          

                    What the fu —                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Unversed!                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    It’s like some kind of...Wheel                         

                    Master!                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Okay, Cisco.  Maleficent holds out her arm, and her staff        

          flies into her hand.                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, I promised to protect your                       

                    kingdom.  Might as well start now.                     

                                                                           

          Using its spindle as a claw, the Wheel Master tries to grab      

          Maleficent, but she blocks the attack by twirling her            

          staff.  She then counters by sending a blast at it, flinging     

          it across the room.  Briar, Aqua, and Ven run up to her.         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Alright, then.                                         

                                                                           

          The Wheel Master leaps into the air —                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Watch out!                                             

                                                                           

          — and sticks a Superhero Landing, sending a shockwave at         

          them, causing them trouble with keeping their balance.  It       

          then swings at them with its wheel, which spins, of              

          course.  Aqua leaps onto it and grabs on.                        

                                                                           

          She leaps off, when she reaches the arm and climbs up it,        

          toward the Wheel Master’s head, hitting it repeatedly with       

          her keyblade.  Its claw tries to grab her, so she keeps          

          dodging it.                                                      

                                                                           

          Down below, Briar and Ven charge toward two of its legs,         

          while Maleficent shoots beams of energy at its third             

          leg.  CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, chop away at its parts!  The claw        

          tries to grab Aqua, again, and when she leaps to dodge it        

          she falls.                                                       

                                                                           

          However, she manages to grab onto its neck, so she can slow      

          her fall by sliding down and landing on the wooden board         

          above its legs.  She continues chopping.                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Watch out!                                             

                                                                           

          Aqua looks behind her and notices the wheel rolling rolling      

          toward her, so she leaps out of its way, onto the                

          ground.  It then leaps back into the air.                        

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    LET’S GO!                                              

                                                                           

          They all run away from it and grab onto the pillars,             

          prepared for its superhero landing.  When it lands, the room     

          rumbles some, and the ceiling crumbles a tiny bit.  They all     

          then charge back toward it.                                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          It extends its spindle-claw toward Briar and fires golden        

          thread at her, tying her up, like a bug on a web.                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          She transforms into a dragon.                                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Why don’t you pick on someone your                     

                    own size!?                                             

                                                                           

          She flies toward it and flings it around the room, while Ven     

          and Aqua rush to Briar’s aid.  They use their keyblades to       

          cut the thread encasing her.                                     

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          The Wheel Master falls apart and Maleficent breathes fire on     

          it, before turning back into a fairy.                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    There.  So we don’t have to deal                       

                    with it again.  How am I ever going                    

                    to prevent this from happening to                      

                    me again?                                              

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Might I suggest a pet?  Perhaps a                      

                    raven?  Or a unicorn?                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Or a raven that can turn into a                        

                    unicorn!                                               

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Sure.                                                  

                         (pause)                                           

                    Mal?                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yes, Briar?                                            

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Could you please remove the Reverse                    

                    Blood Magic?                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I can’t.  I made it so that they                       

                    only way to get rid of it is by                        

                    breaking Aurora’s curse.  I’m                          

                    afraid you’re going to have to find                    

                    Phillip.                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Let me call a friend.  He may be                       

                    able to help.                                          

                                                                           

          She takes out a blue, stained-glass star — her wayfinder —       

          and presses a symbol in the center.                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Terra.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LAND OF DRAGONS TRAINING CAMP — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          TERRA is sitting in front of a campfire with some CHINESE        

          SOLDIERS, when the open notes of the Star vs. the Forces of      

          Evil theme start playing, on repeat.  It’s a ringtone!           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

          He takes his wayfinder out of his pocket.  With each note,       

          it blinks.  He looks at it and presses the symbol in the         

          center.  Aqua’s face appears in the glass.                       

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Aqua?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (on wayfinder)                                    

                    Hey, Terra!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent, Briar Rose, Aqua, and Ven, as before.  Terra’s       

          face is now on her wayfinder, much her face is on his.           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Look, we kind of need your help                        

                    with something.  There’s a beast                       

                    with a fiery mane.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It’s called a "Yao Guai!"                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    A Yao Gui.  If you see it, try and                     

                    capture — but not kill —                               

                    it.  It’s a transformed prince, and                    

                    we need him to break a curse.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LAND OF DRAGONS TRAINING CAMP — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Terra and the Chinese soldiers, as before.                       

                                                                           

                              CHINESE SOLDIER                              

                    Did I hear something about a Yao                       

                    Guai!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (on wayfinder)                                    

                    Where are you?                                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    A place I can become a warrior of                      

                    my own merits.                                         

                         (to the soldier)                                  

                    You know about it?                                     

                                                                           

                              CHINESE SOLDIER                              

                    It’s a Chinese myth.  Is she saying                    

                    it’s real!?                                            

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I guess.                                               

                                                                           

                              CHINESE SOLDIER                              

                    I think Captain Chen has books on                      

                    mythological beasts.  You may want                     

                    to take a look in his library.                         

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FORBIDDEN FORTRESS — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent, Briar Rose, Aqua, and Ven, as before.                

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (on wayfinder)                                    

                    I might be able to find some                           

                    information to help you.                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Thanks.  Bye.                                          

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (on wayfinder)                                    

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          She smiles, and he smiles back.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Bye...                                                 

                                                                           

          She presses the symbol, and Terra’s face disappears.  She        

          holds the wayfinder to her chest.                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY – PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Riku, Lawrence, HENRY, KAIRI, Roxas, HANSEL, GRETEL, GRACE,      

          and OTHER STUDENTS — half of whom are female — are seated        

          at a table.  SNOW, David, Emma, Regina, Aurora, and Mulan        

          are seated at the counter.                                       

                                                                           

          Briar is leaning against a wall, with Maleficent standing        

          nearby.                                                          

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    I’ve got to say, you come a long                       

                    way.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I just wish I could’ve been there                      

                    longer.                                                

                                                                           

          Lily comes out, carrying a cake.                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Here you go!                                           

                                                                           

          She sets it in front of her brothers.                            

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Happy Birthday!  Ooh!                                  

                                                                           

          She takes out four candles: two twos, a one, and a six.  She     

          sets them in the cake as such: "16" in front of Riku, and        

          "22" in front of Lawrence.  She snaps her fingers, and they      

          light.  Cool.                                                    

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Make your wishes!                                      

                                                                           

          Riku and Lawrence blow out the candles.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    May your wishes come true!                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Okay, let’s dig in!  I’m starving!                     

                                                                           

          She grabs a knife.                                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hey!  Hey!  Hey!                                       

                                                                           

          He wrestles the knife away from her.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Not your birthday.                                     

                                                                           

          Snow laughs then turns to her husband.                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    This reminds me: we need to start                      

                    planning Emma’s birthday.                              

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Snow...                                                

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What?  We need to make up for                          

                    missing last year.                                     

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Just like we did in fifteen to make                    

                    up for fourteen?  Or in thirteen to                    

                    make up for every year before that?                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Exactly!                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, I’m up for that!                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Great, now we can’t make it a                          

                    surprise party...                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (arms outstretched)                               

                    I’m right here!                                        

                                                                           

          Granny steps out of the kitchen and sees Axel’s truck            

          outside.                                                         

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Look who’s back.                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Let it go.                                             

                                                                           

          Granny heads for the door.                                       

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Never!                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Granny steps out and walks up to the truck.                      

                                                                           

                              AXEL                                         

                    What?  You’re hosting a                                

                    party.  People want to eat.  They                      

                    need get food somewhere.                               

                                                                           

          He hands her an ear of corn.                                     

                                                                           

                              AXEL (cont’d)                                

                    Just one bite?                                         

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    One bite.                                              

                                                                           

          She bites the ear of corn.                                       

                                                                           

                              GRANNY (cont’d)                              

                    It’s...fine.                                           

                                                                           

          As she heads back inside, still carrying the ear of corn,        

          Axel smirks.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          All, as before.  Granny stands in front of the door as it        

          closes.                                                          

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Damn.                                                  

                                                                           

          She takes another bite.                                          

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
